You Are Mine Granger
by NarcissaNyx
Summary: He had her pined, dominated in every aspect. Her mind was screaming that it was wrong; she was in her home office, her husband could walk in any minute. But the look in her eyes told him a completely different story.


" You are mine Granger, muffliato"

He had her pined, dominated in every aspect. Her mind was screaming that it was wrong; she was in her home office, her husband could walk in any minute. But the look in her eyes told him a completely different story. He had her wrists pinned above her head with his on hand with ease. Her breath was ragged and she could barely think, even though he hadn't kisses or even touched her yet. He bent down and with a seductive purr said "you are mine granger" and she was undone with those four words the fight completely left her and she let a moan of pure ecstasy.

Without warning he bit her neck, not hard enough to leave a bruise but enough to make her cry out and feel something she had never felt with her husband. Lust. Pure and unadulterated want, need. Slowly kissing and nipping down her neck she could feel herself melting in to him and if possible becoming another, completely. His loose hand started caressing her slightly exposed stomach making his way up under her shirt. These small light movements completely different from before but still making her go crazy inside. Finally reaching her bra unclasping it with a quick flick and with such an unexpected force ripped the straps so it fell from under her shirt to the floor and then ripped her oxford shirt so that buttons scattered across the floor. The sudden violence made her fear him but want him so much more. Attacking her breast with his teeth and tongue made her cry out from pain and pleasure and all the fear and guilt left her mind and was taken over by an insatiable need, need for him, for her enemy, for someone who wasn't her husband.

His free hand unnoticed reached under her skirt and violently ripped her underwear off, and the sting and the suddenness made her lean into him feeling his hardness pressed against her stomach and gave a ground of eagerness and need. Whimpering and begging she rubbed herself against him. Being held by her wrists she couldn't do anything but beg and that just made her do anything but beg and that just made her want him more.

He started rubbing her upper thigh and lightly sucking on her neck becoming gentle ones more shocking her into submission once again. His hands kept wondering but never coming close enough to where she needed him to be. Her frustration made her lash out and catch his lips with her exploding all her passion into that kiss with that his fingers entered her pulsing lips so suddenly she moan and screamed her longing into his mouth. Into his amazing kiss.

The kiss continues along with his ministration and ecstatic movement below and she could feel her self hitting the welcome brink of completion when as suddenly as it started he completely stopped touching her and backed away so that he could still hold her wrists but that no other part of them was touching. He looked into her eyes with complete lust need and anger, that completely and utterly overtook her and swept her breath away. Again he purred "you are mine granger" before spinning her around and completely filling her as she screamed in surprise and lust. Slowly he pulled almost completely out of her before slamming himself back into her with an almost painful rush that was over run with please continuing as before he slammed into her with everything he had harder and fast moaning into her ear as she let out a scream of pleaser every time he pumped into. She could feel nothing but him and thinking about nothing but what was happening to her body. As suddenly as this pleasure started she came with a mind numbing force that screamed and tore her apart on the inside and with such a rush she had never felt before.

Her sudden climax pushed him over the edge seconds later as he spilled himself into her with his last two thrusts. Biting her shoulder with a bruising force to stifle the moan that was escaping his lips. Her knees gave way and the only thing holding her up was his hands on her wrists and hip. He slipped out of her and letting go of her wrist he wrapped his arms around her waist and they sunk to the hard floor in ecstasy clinging to her breathing hard he said once more "you are mine granger". And as quiet as a mouse and without a thought of her husband or of her beautiful little red headed daughter she said "I an yours Draco" and closed her eyes and slipped into sweet oblivion never wanting this moment to end.


End file.
